Friday Drive
by jochitaHPish
Summary: A normal Friday night out tradition hold by to best friends, suddenly this relation ship changes as 3 words are spoken off from one of them


**A/N: HELLO! This is my very first story, I decided to do CCS (Card Captor Sakura) since I've been in the mood, hope you like it, feel free to review :)**

Text Normal Narration

**Text ** Remarking

YELL Yelling :D

"Text" Talk

(A/N) Author's Notes

* * *

**Friday Drive | **by jochitahp

Just like any other Friday, I would spend it with my best friend, Sakura Kinomoto. We've been friends since I was a freshman in High School, you see I used to be really shy with people, but she just ran into me with a happy smile on her face and start this wonderful thing we have now, a very good friendship. This has been pretty much our own tradition in a Friday, except those busy weekends full of crappy homework, is like a special day, a full day to spend with your best friend…who you just happen to be in love with.

Yes, is true, you caught me, I'm in L.O.V.E, full meaning, with my very and only best friend. My heart aches whenever I see her with other boys, my heart beats fast whenever she approaches me, my breath is taken whenever she is around me, is just the plain pleasant joy and pain of being in love.

The twilight was coming in when she start to interrupt my though-time.

"I love it when I'm driving at this time, it just reminds me of those lovely music videos with the regular romance in it" she says.

"You're right, it fits" I agree.

"Ahhhhh, lets listen something" she says as she turns the radio on. Jimmy Eat World's 'Night Drive' starts playing once the other song was ending, one of my favourite songs, and it just fits the moment (A/N: how CLICHÉ!). I start to sing along with the lyrics, you may say the song is very sexual, but I find it romantic in some other deep-though way.

"**Kiss me with your cherry lipstick,****Never wash you off my face****, ****Hit me I can take your cheap shots****, ****leave you with the love we made" **I sang the chorus, and for some odd reason I just watch her as I sing, maybe I was too much into the song, but whatever, the glowing coming for her green eyes were just making our drive brighten, and that little blush that was escaping from her cheeks made it all better.

As I pull out in the park and we walk outside of it, she approaches me, my breath is taken by surprise as she walks closer and closer to me, then she speaks

"Syaoran, I may have something to tell you", OH NO! she's leaving to the USA and left me here while the spends some time with some dude guy in Miami with an over tan in his skin, or worst, she decide to not be friends with me anymore cause I've been acting strange lately! OR she will tell me she's actually a HE and is gay and is in love with our Literature teacher!. My head was running up in weird situations ideas, but they stop as she speaks again

"I've been meaning to tell you this from some time" OH SHIT, "you see, is not easy… I'm kind of afraid of your reaction, but I just have to tell you, I can't deal with it anymore

I knew it!, she is a He, it must be it, I feel it, there was a reason to her husky voice whenever she got mad, or her un-girly way to talk when she gets pissed, or that violence that comes from her whenever someone makes a joke about her, or her really short hair. Even one time I was re-watching some of our photos together (in love much? – or maybe he was watching them for other downstairs reasons :|)and I noticed something standing out close to her thigh. I really thought I was bisexual for a time.

"I… I l…GOSH THIS IS DIFFICULT"

I stare at her green eyes getting more and more wet. And I just say "Don't worry, you don't have to tell me now, I've know for a while" as I pulled her/he to my chest to comfort her/him.

"WHAT?" she shouts

"I know is not easy to cross-dress or act girly in public, I mean, and just for your own mainly pride to actually save some short hair, I admire your balls" I said close to her/his ear. Man, Im really gay or at least bisexual.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?" Sakura, or whatever his real name is, yells as she pulls away from my body, I missed her/his warm immediately.

"Relax, it happens to a lot of people" I said

"Again, WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?" she looks at me with a shaking look, "I don't do cross-dress, and I definitely are not a man"

"Prove it!"

"I don't need to prove it to you! You have seen me in bikini"

"Oh right…" yeah, a happy memory to think about in a lonely night, you know, when you are all by yourself… WAIT! No more happirty(happy + dirty :D) thoughts.

"UGH! DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND WHAT I WAS TRYING TO SAY JUST A FEW MINUTES AGO?"

"No.."

"I WAS TRYING TO TELL YOU I LOVE YOU, GOD DANMIT!"

OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Umm, WOW…YAAAAY :D, now this is unexpected, freaking awesome, but unexpected

"Well, are you going to say something or just stay there in blank?" she says. Clear point, she is just a SHE and not a HE. I'm Straight :D

Suddenly a rush of blood was running in my brain making my legs to just move toward her body and connect our so call mouths. At first I thought I was dreaming all of it, but when she opened her mouth to depend our kiss, I realized that this moment has come into my life, the moment that set our friendly relationship into a loving one, a better one, a stronger one. We weren't just connecting our mouths and sharing our saliva as well as exploring each other's mouth, we were connecting our souls into one, we were sharing our love and we were exploring different kind of shapes of feelings in that little moment. I didn't want it to end, not now, not ever.

After it seemed like forever, we pull away for breath, but never leaving each other's gaze. She was about to speak but I cut her off saying

"I Love you too"

She then stares, just stares…not a weird kind of stare, but a lovely one

"What?"

"I said I love you too, actually, I've been meaning to tell you from like a long time ago, but I didn't want to ruin our friendship or anything" There, I said it, easy. I never thought it will come out that easily thought.

"Syaoran!" she says as she pull our mouths together once more, just when thing were getting hot she pulls away, again, but this time furiously

"WHAT DID YOU MEAN BY ME BEING A MAN AND CROSS-DRESSING?"

"Ehh, heheheh"

"SYAORANNNNNNNNN"

Fin. :)


End file.
